


fly through the night

by A_Confused_Kitten



Series: through storm clouds and clear skies [2]
Category: His Dark Materials (TV), His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman
Genre: 500 Words Challenge, Angst with a Happy Ending, Consensual Daemon Touching, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Canon, Trust, aromantic Asexual Lee Scoresby, but i see lee as aroace so it's not explictly ship, iorek is a softie, lee scoresby has some trust issues, references to past abuse, this could be read as lee/iorek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27828085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Confused_Kitten/pseuds/A_Confused_Kitten
Summary: It happens early in their partnership, before Lee can honestly say he trusts Iorek. Because it’s still new, and Lee knows the price of trusting the wrong people, and it’s not one he’s willing to pay. Not again.It’s not long after a fight, because they spend far too much time in fights, or so Hester likes to say. Iorek, of course, is uninjured, and Lee is a little bit battered, as is Hester, but he’s had worse than a split lip and broken wrist. Lee’s been beaten and he’s been broken; he can handle pain.But this is the first time he’s been injured since he met his new companion, and while the bear doesn’t yet trust him, Iorek watches him with concerned eyes.
Relationships: Iorek Byrnison & Lee Scoresby, Lee Scoresby & Hester, hester and iorek byrnison
Series: through storm clouds and clear skies [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036617
Comments: 11
Kudos: 47





	fly through the night

It happens early in their partnership, before Lee can honestly say he trusts Iorek. Because it’s still  _ new,  _ and Lee knows the price of trusting the wrong people, and it’s not one he’s willing to pay. Not again.

It’s not long after a fight, because they spend far too much time in fights, or so Hester likes to say. Iorek, of course, is uninjured, and Lee is a little bit battered, as is Hester, but he’s had worse than a split lip and broken wrist. Lee’s been beaten and he’s been broken; he can handle pain.

But this is the first time he’s been injured since he met his new companion, and while the bear doesn’t yet trust him, Iorek watches him with concerned eyes.

“I’m fine,” Lee says, gesturing with his good hand. "I can still keep us in the air."

"That is not what concerns me, Lee Scoresby." Iorek rumbles, and Lee blinks, because what else was there to worry about? He can fly, and he will heal, so nothing else should be the matter.

Hester kicks him for that thought.

"Allow me," Iorek says, and there's more to it than that, but Lee doesn't hear, because the bear stretches, reaching his paw forward towards where  _ Hester  _ is sitting, and he flinches back because he doesn’t want to feel that pain again and-

Lee comes back to himself with a shudder, all too aware of the worried gazes of his companions. Hester nuzzles against his side, and he doesn't know how he got to the floor, but he's far too drained to rise to his feet.

Iorek says nothing for one minute, and then another. The look he wears is a thoughtful one, and when he finally speaks, the words are soft. "I have no intention of hurting either of you, Lee, nor do I foresee that changing. Though, I see now that someone has."

Hester gives him a look, and he knows exactly what it means.  _ Do you trust him? _ She asks, and Lee thinks he does. Iorek has had his back, has told him of his culture, so maybe Lee could give him this.

He nods.

"It was someone who was supposed to look out for us," Hester says "He didn't do a good job of it."

"Damn right, he didn't." He says, his voice rough. "It was only once, but the bastard  _ grabbed _ Hester."

Iorek growls. "He will not harm you." And then his friend is gently holding his broken wrist, setting it quickly and effortlessly, the way only a bear can. 

Quiet settles over the basket, and it is a comfortable one. There's no pressure to speak, nor a reason to, and Lee doesn't feel the weight of an oppressing silence. 

"Thank you," Iorek says, bowing his head, "For trusting me with this. This man shall not touch you, you have my word."

After a moment of hesitation, Hester presses her nose against Iorek’s cheek, and oh.

Maybe trust isn't so bad, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> So, yup, it turns out the 500 word series is a go! I have no idea how many fics will be in the series, or if I'll even write them in chronological order, but hey, if it works, it works. Anyways, I love the dynamic between Iorek and Lee, even if they haven't had much screen time together, and I'm so curious as to how they met, so that may end up turnin' into a fic, but who knows?
> 
> Also, while this *could* be read as a ship fic, it wasn't my intention, as I headcanon Lee as aromantic and asexual, but feel free to read this with whatever relationship between them you want to picture it as.


End file.
